brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:DC Comics SUPERHEROES
DC Comics SUPERHEROES is a custom video game by MLG Neo-Futurist. It is based on the DC Comics films Man of Steel, Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice, and Suicide Squad. It also has a DLC based on the Arkham video game franchise. This custom will be updated as more movies are released in the DC Extended Universe. The game will have a DLC on The LEGO Batman Movie. Official Description Plot Main Game Jor-El had discovered that his home planet Krypton had become unstable. He tried to warn the officials, only to have General Zod appear and attempt to overthrow them. Jor-El took the Codex and put it into his son, Kal-El. He eventually sent him to planet Earth, but Zod killed Jor-El in the process. Zod's attempt to overthrow the Kryptonian officials failed, and he was sent to the Phantom Zone. Eventually, Krypton was destroyed. Growing up, Kal-El (named "Clark Kent" by his adopted parents) noticed that he had strange abilities. Eventually, his father told him that he was found inside an alien craft. His father advised him that must conceal his alien powers because people do not like what they cannot understand. One day, Clark Kent discovered a alien ship, very identical to the one he came from. Inside, he found his real father, Jor-El in A.I form. Jor-El told him more about the history of Krypton. He told Kal-El that he has the ability to fly on earth due to the weak gravity. One day, General Zod arrived to earth. He hacked all technologies, informing the planet that they must bring over Kal-El. Kal-El handed himself over to the military. He also meet the reporter, Lois Lane who named him Superman. Kal-El and Lois Lane arrived to Zod's Black Zero Ship. General Zod told Kal-El that he has a plan to save the Kryptonian race. He will make earth have the same gravity as Krypton, kill the human race, and use the Codex to recreate the Kryptonians. However, Lois Lane and Kal-El escape the Black Zero ship. General Zod and his other members tried to attack earth, but Superman and Colonel Hardy fought back. Eventually, General Zod sent a device to Metropolis, trying to change earth's gravity. His plan failed, as Superman destroyed it. Superman and General Zod had a final battle. General Zod told him that his only purpose is to save Krypton, while Superman informs him that Krypton had its chance. During a fight in a museum, Zod tried to kill a group of people. Superman was forced to hit Zod in the head with a dinosaur bone, defeating him. General Zod was sent to jail afterward. During the funeral of Thomas and Martha Wayne, their son Bruce Wayne ran off in the forest. He eventually fell into a pit, where he witnessed a tremendous amount of bats. However, the bats lifted Bruce out of the pit, showing him that they were on his side. After many years, Bruce had become an adult. During the events of Superman's battle at Metropolis, Bruce Wayne was present there. He attempted to save many people at Wayne Tower. However, the tower was destroyed along with many of the others. He became devastated after seeing the city demolished before him. At the Indian Ocean, a chunk of Krypton was discovered. Inside was a mysterious green rock. The rock was eventually shipped to Lex Luthor, who tries to experiment with it. One day, Lois Lane visited a desert where she was attacked by terrorists. However, the FBI and Superman arrived. Superman rescued Lois while the FBI stopped. After this incident there has been lots of controversy on the Man of Steel. In Gotham City, there had been a hostage crisis. The police arrived into the building, spotting a batarang. They talk with the hostages who tell them that a Bat vigilante rescued them and escaped. The police see the kidnapper, who had been chained up with a batarang scar on his chest. They continued looking for the Bat vigilante, until he suddenly appeared. The next moment, he was gone. Batman arrived to the Batcave, where he investigated the mastermind behind the events. He found out he is affiliated with LexCorp and arrived at Lex Luthor's party. He meets Diana Prince who he befriended as well as Clark Kent, who he despised. Bruce Wayne stole a flash drive from LexCorp and arrived to the Batcave, where he plugged the flash drive into his bat-computer. While the files were loading, Bruce fell asleep and had a nightmare. Batman is in a city which is located in the desert. He saw some henchmen at a truck and they signaled him to come in. Inside the truck, he found a crate of kryptonite. However, a few of the henchmen were spies and pointed guns at Batman. Batman took one of their guns and fought against the soldiers. More soldiers and Parademons arrived who eventually stopped Batman. He was then taken to a room where Superman unmasked him. However, Bruce Wayne suddenly returned back to the Batcave, where he saw a superhero who appeared to be connected to the Bat-computer. The superhero told him that Lois Lane is the key. Bruce Wayne shortly woke up from his dream and saw that the files finished loading. He saw that Lex Luthor was planning on a shipment of kryptonite, an element powerful enough to take down Superman. He got into the Batmobile and chased the truck containing the kryptonite. However, he suddenly saw Superman. Superman broke open the Batmobile and told Batman that he should give up his career. Superman flew away, afterward. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor has kidnapped Superman's mother and Lois Lane. Superman rescued Lois Lane, but encountered Lex. Lex told Superman that he can have his mother back if he defeats Batman. Superman was forced to agree and encountered Batman at abandoned tower, wearing an armored suit. At first, Superman tried explaining Lex Luthor's plan to him, but Batman ignored Superman and turned on a Kryptonite sprinkler. Superman destroyed it and attacked the Dark Knight. They eventually battled until Batman got on top of Superman and pulled out a kryptonite teddy bear. Superman started yelling, "Save Martha!" This made Batman realize that he had become no different than the man who killed his parents. He decided to spare Superman's life and they teamed up to save Martha Kent, Superman's mother. After rescuing Martha Kent, Lex Luthor unleashes Doomsday, the beast he created using Zod's tissue. Batman and Superman fought against him, with the aid of Wonder Woman. Eventually, Superman took the kryptonite teddy bear and used it to defeat Doomsday, but killing himself in the process. Arkham DLC After Batman defeated The Joker, Gotham City has become more peaceful than ever. However, The Scarecrow decides to cause terror on Halloween by releasing his new fear toxin. To make sure nothing gets in the way of his plan, the Scarecrow hires the Arkham Knight to defeat Batman once and for all. Hub The game includes a free roam world, which can be expanded as you progress in the game. In the free roam you may collect bricks, ride vehicles, save citizens, play mini-games, and defeat random characters which spawn in the world. Metropolis Metropolis is the first free section world the game starts with. It can be expanded as you play through the Man of Steel levels. Once reaching the "Battle at Metropolis" level, the city will have a ruined state. After starting the Batman V. Superman levels, it will adapt a modernist design. The LexCorp tower will also be available. Smallville Gotham City Gotham City is unlocked after starting the first Batman level. It can be expanded as you progress to do more Batman levels. It can also be expanded in a few Suicide Squad levels. Characters Story Characters Free Play Characters DLC Characters Vehicles Land Vehicles DLC Land Vehicles Air Vehicles DLC Air Vehicles Pre-Order Bonus Levels DLC Levels Achievements Posters Darkknightquote.png This game has been created by: Category:Custom sets Category:Custom Video Games